


Sun & Moon

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Blushing, Cliche, Cussing, Cute, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nicknames, Old Married Couple, Pet Names, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: One shots dedicated to my two favorite gals -- Luna and Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 339  
> Warning:

The blonde and redheaded girls had found a beautiful -- mostly empty -- apple orchard in the middle of nowhere. Luna had been driving in the old Ford truck they'd bought earlier that summer for what seemed like hours, when they saw it. 

Luna parked in an area of grass, and climbed out. "Coming Peach?"

Ginny blushed at the nickname. "Comin', Sweetpea."

Coming together at the front of the black truck, Luna took Ginny's freckled hand. "Your outfit is adorable."

Ginny blushed again. She was wearing a pair of torn overalls and a gray shirt. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna swung their arms, skipping. This meant Ginny had to skip too, and her once long hair -- it was to her chin now -- hit her face repeatedly. "Where are we going?"

  "Oh, you know, to the apples! We can pick some, and then watch the clouds."

Ginny shrugged and looked her girlfriend in the face. "Last one to the first tree's a rotten Hippogriff!"

Luna laughed, which again made Ginny blush, and ran after her.

The two collapsed later -- having several apples in their pockets -- in the shade on dewy grass. "You're going to get awful stains on your dress, 'pea." Ginny said, feeling the soft, pale purple fabric.

  "Oh well, you can always teach me to wash it. You're so smart."

Ginny blushed. _Is this the millionth time already?_ she thought. "Thanks."

  "And you're absolutely beautiful in the sunlight."

Her face felt on fire.

  "Not to even mention how cute your blush is."

Ginny covered her face, which felt like exploding. "God, you always make me blush so damn much."

Luna moved her hands and kissed them both. "I know."

They both laughed, as Luna laid her head on Ginny's rising and falling chest. "You know what Peach?"

  "What Sweetpea?"

  "I think I rather like you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Luna would be soulmates in almost every dimension, Luna thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 299  
> Warning:

 "You know," Luna said with the air of light conversation, "I think I could love you. In a romantic sense, that is."

Ginny, used to these out-of-the-blue confessions, simply turned to her best friend. "Oh really?"

  "Yes, I think so." Luna peered at her owlishly. 

She didn't elaborate, and Ginny was curious.

  "What do you mean, Luna? Isn't it you love someone or you don't?"

Luna shook her head. "I hold a deep, platonic love for you, Ginny. But I don't feel the need to snog or shag with you."

Ginny felt herself blushing to her ears.

  "But I believe under different circumstances, in another life, I could easily love you in the romantic and-slash-or sexual sense."

Ginny blinked at her. Of course Luna has no qualms talking about sex. Most thirteen year old's would be mortified, but not Luna.

  "It's like a . . . ooh! It's like the sun on a cloudy day. You know it could be sunny, but there's a veil of cloudiness shielding you from sunshine. The sun is my possible romantic and-slash-or sexual love for you, and the clouds are the 'veil' between the two universes. I could easily peel the veil away and cross into the other dimension, but I'm perfectly happy in this universe, do you know why?"

Ginny shook her head. "Because you don't want to, er, shag me?"

  "No -- well yes -- but no. Because in some awful universe, you might have called me Loony, instead of becoming my friend."

Ginny smiled at her sadly. "Oh, Luna. I could never live in that universe! You'll always be my best friend slash possible-lover-in-a-different-universe."

Luna smiled a brilliant smile, and Ginny realized: maybe this is the universe behind the veil, because she kind of wanted to kiss her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute elderly couple watch Ginny and Luna say goodbye. Eve just can't contain herself, she's a fangirl at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 283  
> Warning: One of those totally cliché airport scenes

Ginny cringed as she heard the screech of her trainers against the floor of the airport. "Luna!"

Luna, at the back of the queue to the plane, turned. "Ginny?"

Ginny ran up to her, and apologized to an old couple behind them. "So sorry, this will only take a moment." She put her hands on Luna's shoulders. "Luna, I had to tell you before you left..."

  "What?" Luna asked, holding Ginny's hands. 

  "Nothing has made me sadder than imagining myself not seeing you ever again. I can't let you go."

  "Ginny, you know I have to." Luna smiled at her sadly. "Besides, you have things here you like."

  "But I like you more, Luna! I like when you hold my hand, and giggle in my ear, and feed me biscuits. I like you. Please, stay with me."

Luna frowned, and Ginny sighed. "Oh fuck it, I only live once." 

She leaned forward and kissed a surprised Luna. "There. When you leave, at least you'll have something to remember me by."

Ginny stepped back, and blushed at the stares of onlookers nearby. 

  "Oh, Harold! Harold did you see that?" It was the old woman behind Luna. "How cute are they?"

The old man smiled. "Very cute, Eve, very."

Luna let go of Ginny's hand. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

  "You're not staying after that?" The woman, Eve, asked. 

  "Eve, it's not your business." The old man said. 

  "But Harold! They're so cute together."

Luna pulled Ginny so she was in front of her. "Ginny, come with me. I can't cancel, but you can join me."

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

  "Oh Harold, look!" Old lady Eve whispered excitedly. 

Ginny smiled. This would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:mentions of drowning, mentions of death  
> Words: 372

Luna sat under her favorite tree just down the road from her house and read as she cried. The pages were getting wet, but she didn't mind. ' _The_ _more_ _worn_ _the_ _book_ , _the_ _more_ _loved_ ,' as her father always said.

 

She heard footsteps but didn't bother hiding the fact that she was crying. Why should she? After all, it was a completely human thing, crying. And it made her feel better.

 

In seconds the red headed girl that was her best friend had plopped down, her head hitting the tree's trunk gently. She folded her legs slowly beneath her, and moved her hair away from her face.

"Hi Luna," Ginny whispered.

 

Luna smiled at her. "Hello Ginny,"

 

Ginny hugged her gently. "How are you doing?"

 

"Not well, if I'm honest. I haven't read a word of this book. Which is truly a shame, Rolf told me it was wonderful, and I feel bad not reading it."

 

"I'm sure he'd understand." Ginny told her, leaning her head on Luna's shoulder.

 

Luna leaned her own head atop Ginny's; it was like their heads were two boulders, both carrying too much weight and trauma for heir young age.

 

"I know."

 

"You know," Ginny whispered. "It kills me to see someone as beautiful as you so terribly sad. You don't deserve to be."

 

They both were quiet, taking in the woods, as Ginny gently massaged Luna's hand.

 

The woods smelled of fresh rain, bark, and flowers of every kind. There were sounds of crickets and birds and bees, and Luna's sniffling.

 

Luna finally spoke after what seemed forever. "Everyone has a few moments like this, Ginny. It's just my time to feel it."

 

Ginny nodded, but added, "I still hate it. If I could do anything you wouldn't have to feel this way. I'd take all the pain from you. Or at least numb it a bit."

 

Luna laughed lightly. "Oh but I wouldn't want that! If you remove one feeling, you'd remove them all. I wouldn't be sad, but I wouldn't be happy or excited either. And they're both wonderful things to feel."

 

"Fuck, I love you."

 

"I love you too Ginny."

 

"I'm sorry about Rolf..."

 

"Don't be, it wasn't anyone's fault he couldn't swim."


End file.
